


Caught

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! :) I love your blog! No seriously your blog is one of my favourites! :) :) I have a request, Okay so, Ten gets caught by the reader when he's wanking..... This was a lot less dirty sounding in my head :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

“__________!"   
You were just getting out of the shower when you heard him calling your name from what sounded like the console room. Afraid that something might be wrong, you snatched a towel from the counter and wrapped it around yourself as you ran out of your room and down the corridor.  
"What? What is it?!” You called as you stumbled into the room, clutching the towel in a knot against your chest while your hair dripped down your face and back.  
“Oh,” The Doctor stammered, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were- I-” he half blinked, “We’re uh, we’re just about to get going, didn’t want you to- um, well. We’re about to get going.”  
“Really? Okay. I thought something might be wrong.” You said as you tried to catch the water dripping off you with your feet so you didn’t get water all over the floor, “What with the yelling, and everything.”  
“Oh, right. Sorry about that. Carry on, just uh- hold tight and we’ll be off shortly.” He turned away from you to fiddle with some controls.  
“Alrighty then. I’ll be careful.” You hurried back to your room so you wouldn’t get jerked around from the takeoff. You dropped the now soaked towel on the floor and stepped into the pod next to the shower that dried you off the rest of the way and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt so you could get ready to join The Doctor back in the console room.   
When you got there, you realized he was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t usually anywhere other than the console room just after takeoff, and you thought something might actually be wrong this time.   
“Doctor?” You called down the corridor, and you saw light coming from the door to his room. It was open just a crack, so you walked to it and pushed it open gently.  
His brown suit jacket was tossed in a pile on his bed, and The Doctor was bent over his dresser with one hand on the edge supporting him. He was breathing heavily, and in his reflection in the mirror you could see that he had the zipper on his trousers undone, and his other hand wrapped around his cock, mercilessly pumping it back and forth as he stood there. You stood in the doorway for a long moment; you knew you shouldn’t be there, but you couldn’t take your eyes off him. You clutched the doorknob as you felt yourself getting wet just watching him touching himself.  
His eyes trailed up into the mirror and he gasped as he saw you in the reflection.  
“Oh! My-” he turned and fumbled with his zipper as his hip knocked into the dresser, toppling a few things onto the floor, “_________! What are you doing there?”  
“I-” your face heated up as you scrambled for words, “I’m sorry I- The console room, you were gone.”  
“Oh, right yes. Well,” he began, trying to act casual as he leaned with two hands back onto the dresser, “I had to uh, how long were you standing there?”  
“Long enough.” You replied, it was hard to hide how much he had turned you on at this point, “I wasn’t even sure that was how you- well, that Time Lords, um, did that.”  
“Well, yes. They do.” He said, looking everywhere but at you, “I’m um- I’m terribly sorry you had to-”  
“No!” You interrupted, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
“Oh no it’s alright.” He interrupted you back, “You were right to come find me. I should have been at the console. I just couldn’t-” he started to ramble, “ah, Just, just after seeing you like that earlier I- ugh.”  
“What- me?” You asked incredulously, “That’s why you were- because of me?”  
“Well you’re not exactly un-attractive, ___________.” The Doctor scoffed, “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you, I just-”  
Without thinking you rushed to him, wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss while your other hand snaked down his torso to the zipper of his trousers which were still only half-done. You pulled the zipper down the rest of the way and shoved your hand inside his boxers to take his cock, which was now only half-hard from the embarrassment of being caught, in your hand.   
That didn’t last very long, however, as the taste of your lips on his and the feeling of you touching him drove him absolutely wild. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pushed you back toward his bed while keeping his lips on yours. He practically tossed you onto his bed and you giggled as he climbed on top of you so he hovered over you on his hands and knees. He pushed his trousers and boxers down just enough for you to take his cock out and continue your work on it before leaning down to kiss you as he unzipped your jeans and pushed them past your hips just enough to snake a hand down to your soft mound of flesh and use his middle finger to tease your clit. Then his finger moved past your clit and gently inside you as his hips rolled against your grip on his cock. He kept the palm of his hand against your clit as his finger moved in and out of you and you moaned against his lips as he grunted and exhaled sharply against yours.  
Just when you thought he couldn’t make you any crazier than you already were, he moved his finger out of you only to add another when he entered you again. Your knees bent and your toes curled in response as your free hand slid into The Doctor’s perfectly spiky brown hair so you could tug on it gently. He grunted again and redirected his kisses to your neck and that was enough to send you over the edge. You involuntarily tightened your grip on his cock and the hand that had previously been tangled in his hair quickly moved down to grab his wrist and hold his fingers inside you as you rolled your hips against his hand. You moaned and screamed as you came and you could feel The Doctor replace your hand on his cock with his so you opened your eyes to see him finishing himself off as he watched you writhe in pleasure beneath him. Loud guttural sounds escaped his throat and you felt something drip onto your stomach through your shirt. You laughed a little as you relaxed into The Doctor’s bed. You finally let got of his wrist, so he licked his fingers clean and collapsed onto the bed beside you.  
“Well,” he said through heavy breaths, “I didn’t exactly expect that when I saw you standing in the doorway.”  
You turned your head to look at him and you laughed together for a long while as he took your hand in his.  
“Sorry about your shirt.” He continued with a bit of a smirk.  
“Don’t worry about it.” You smirked back, “We’ll just have to figure out something different for next time.”  
“Indeed.” He confirmed as that left eyebrow of his peaked in arousal, “We’ll certainly have to think of something different for next time.”


End file.
